The program proposes to improve the geriatric dentistry curriculum for undergraduate dental students at the University of Connecticut School of Dental Medicine and to foster the development of a promising young faculty member for an academic career in gerontology. The new curriculum expands existing geriatric didactic time to 45 hours of required and 32 hours of elective courses. In addition, a 45 hour required geriatric dentistry clerkship and a 10 hour clinical elective is established in a University operated, inner-city dental clinic. The clerkship also includes patient care experiences with the institutionalized and homebound elderly. The didactic and clinical courses are intended to give students the necessary knowledge, skills and attitudinal orientation to function effectively in interdisciplinary teams, managing the multiple needs of elderly patients. For the faculty member, the program provides in the first year an intensive educational and training program. He is expected to develop the knowledge and skills needed for an academic career of teaching, research and patient care in geriatric dentistry. Some of the major activities are preparation of a publishable review paper, rotation in a Geriatric medical clerkship, development of a research project and provision of dental care in a geriatric ambulatory and institutional setting. These activities are supervised by several nationally recognized academicians and clinicians involved in gerontology. The effectiveness of the program is evaluated by measuring indicators of student knowledge, attitudes, and behavior in dental school, residency programs, and clinical practice, and patient behavior and satisfaction. The evaluation data are collected at critical points during the project period and are used to improve the teaching program.